


Relent

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Male Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Trans Male Character, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Just one more chapter.





	Relent

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I'm not even that sorry.
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

Caleb was delighted when the party reached their destination in the next town.  The book he had discovered during their journey felt heavy with promise under his arm as he rented a room to himself at the town’s homely inn.  A place to himself meant that he could read from cover to cover with no interruptions, and Caleb could not slink away through the tavern’s crowd quickly enough.  He threw his things on the bed and lit the lamp, hoping no one would miss him too much. 

Caleb sat at the little desk in the corner of his room.  He ran his fingers over the worn leather of the book before opening to its title page.  The musty smell helped pull him into a warm and familiar headspace and helped him focus.  He read page after page of detailed information about spells, their history and their modern application.  He knew a lot of the material already, but he was thrilled to see how the author presented it their own way.  When he discovered a spell he wanted to learn, Caleb dug out a stack of parchment and began taking notes. 

Caleb barely noticed the passing of time until he felt the telltale throb of urgency in his bladder.  It was not as uncomfortable as it was distracting, but it was not worth getting up for.  He was about three quarters of the way through the book when he began to shift his weight from side to side.  There was always a chance that his focus would wane if he pried his mind from his work before it was ready to let go.  It was much easier to get into his head than to get out of it. 

An hour later found Caleb squirming in his chair.  Urgency pulsed through him in waves while he rocked back and forth, still scribbling notes in increasingly sloppy script.  He cursed his impatient body, leaned forward on the edge of his seat and unfastened the front of his trousers in an attempt to relieve some pressure.  He steeled himself for one more chapter. His body could wait. 

Caleb promised himself one more chapter three times before he reached the last page.  The pressure in his abdomen ebbed away as if it had grown bored with taunting him the moment he finished.  He groaned in frustration and slumped back with a sigh, trying to remind himself that he had made good progress in his research.  Caleb would allow himself to feel satisfied with his work.  He would allow himself to rest before he started writing the spell.  His brain was overstimulated and too tired to work at peak efficiency anyway, so Caleb snuffed out the lamp and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. 

Caleb’s eyelids drooped closed for half a second before a sudden twinge of pleasure shot up his spine.  The need to piss had returned twofold.  Caleb recoiled with a shiver and squeezed his legs shut, but not before a hot spurt of piss trickled down his thigh.  “ _ Scheisse,” _ Caleb hissed.  He did not think he had to go  _ that _ bad. 

Caleb loathed to admit that he liked the feeling of a full bladder.  He enjoyed the rising pressure inside his abdomen, the blissful agony of being close to bursting and the movement of his own urine sloshing inside him.  Arousal coursed through him and heated his groin quicker than any sexual fantasy ever had. 

When another twinge of need shot straight to his groin, it was followed by Caleb’s hand, trailing down his stomach and settling between his legs.  Caleb was exhausted, but his predicament seemed to awaken every nerve spreading out from deep inside his pussy. 

Caleb keened as he palmed his crotch through his trousers.  His ears burned with shame as he bunched up the wet fabric and dragged it over his already erect clit.  Normal people did not enjoy this.  Normal people did not masturbate with their soiled clothing—but Caleb did.  This was not the first time he had touched himself with a full bladder; that did not make it any easier for him to accept, but lust was quick to override the guilty part of his brain. 

Caleb finally gave into his arousal and tugged his trousers and underwear down.  His pussy was already wet with need and he easily slipped two fingers inside, immediately clamping down on them when they poked past his urethra.  He panted as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of his tight pussy, curling them into the sensitive tissue that surrounded his urethra on the other side.  

As Caleb’s pleasure peaked, he was not sure if he would cum or piss first, and in that moment he did not care.  He fucked himself deep, adding a third finger and whimpering as his aching muscles threatened to give out.  The pressure in his bladder was borderline painful when Caleb finally came.  He threw his head back with a strangled shout, his rigid muscles releasing against his will. 

Caleb shook as his orgasm tore through his body, originating deep within his core and forcing itself to the surface with a release of hot cum that soaked his fingers.  The wet sound of his palm slamming rhythmically against his dripping pussy echoed throughout the room, seemingly amplified by the darkness.  Caleb bit his lip to keep himself quiet but he barely felt his teeth break the skin; everything felt muted in comparison to the release of pressure between his legs. 

Caleb’s orgasm subsided; the stream of liquid did not.  He listened to the hiss of urine leaving his body and felt his own hot piss rinsing away the slick cum that coated his fingers.  Caleb’s eyes prickled with tears as the acrid scent of piss filled his nostrils.  He collapsed onto his chair and took gasping breaths as he sobbed, more from stress than from shame.  While the weight of what he had just done quickly filled him with dread, it was still somewhat muted by his post-orgasmic bliss.  He slouched against the back of his chair until his heart rate slowed to a reasonable pace. 

The rapidly cooling fabric that trapped his thighs finally forced Caleb to drag himself from his seat.  He gathered his soiled clothes and shuffled into the washroom.  Caleb was glad it was still dark as he could not bear to look at himself in the mirror.  He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before stripping naked and preparing to towel himself clean.  He would wash his clothes and clean up the mess he made on the floor, erasing all evidence that this happened at all.  He would sleep off his shame and wake the next morning to begin copying his new spell as if this was just a dream. 


End file.
